The present invention relates to a slit cage or rolling element separator, particularly for needle bearings, and the invention particularly relates to a connection between the opposed ends of the slit cage.
A cage is annular and a slit cage typically has a break or slit along its length, producing facing, opposed ends at the slit. Cages of this type are installed, for instance, in needle bearings for gears. The gear rides on a shaft through such a bearing. The slit is necessary in order to permit continued travel of the cage when the gear and the shaft are not carrying out any relative movement with respect to each other. This avoids production of so-called "ripples" in these parts.
For various reasons, the cages have connecting elements in the region of their slit. As shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,008, these connecting elements may be of widely varied shapes. These connecting elements are disadvantageous in part because additional connecting means or expensive formations also must be provided on the ends of the cage in the region of the slit. In most cases, the play or movement of the cage ends in the circumferential direction, which is required for avoiding ripples, is too small. All of the known embodiments also have the disadvantage that the connection between the cage ends in the region of the slit must be opened upon installation. However, upon installation of the slit cage into the gear by machine, the cage ends are frequently not in the correct position with respect to each other. Overlapping occurs frequently. In such cases, machine installation of the case is no longer possible.